Plague
Plague, short for her code name, "Plague bringer" is an awakened and one of Knights of the Kingdom. Her territory to patrol was Pieta, although she appears to travel far out of her territory often. She is caring and has a strong moral compass but isn't above using manipulation to achieve her means. She has a strong sense of duty, and doesn't leave her allies behind, even if it hurts her to do it. Plague disguises herself as a doctor to hide herself while conveniently eating the bodies of her dead patients. Appearance and Abilities In human form, Plague always wears a bird-doctor's suit to hide her entire body. She had her face corroded off by Clarice and was unable to regenerate it due to forgetting what it looked like. She has claws and can shoot multiple bone projectiles (quills) from her hands as well as one from her mouth. Her form is more fitting for quick battles and surprise attacks, not drawn out conflicts, as she is relatively weak and easily killed. Her Y.I.D. is a shrike, and her fully awakened form is a ten foot tall feathered bird, with a 4-eyed doctor's mask with feathers and grey hair. Her feathers can be launched, in any form, as jagged projectiles. History She meets Angel in Pieta when Angel is bringing children down from the North. The children were ill and no doctor would help them since they had no money. Angel sees Plague try to help terminally ill vagrants and tries to use Eliah to blackmail Plague, hoping that Plague would take the children in and care for them. Plague agrees but requires that Angel jump in front of Baron Van Donnegon's carriage to evaluate what bodyguards he had. Once Angel does this, Plague again requests that Angel does her another favor if she wished to have the children treated. Plague required that Angel infiltrates into the Fellowship with her child form and cause a commotion, knowing that once she ate she would enter a blood mist state and wreak havoc. Angel complies and in the commotion that follows, Plague kills Baroness Van Granzt and all her guards, pinning them onto the ceiling and stabbing Van Granzt in the heart. Plague attempts to kill Baron Van Arieno but is stopped by his feeder harem. She attempts a quick shot at the baron but the shot is blocked by Lucia, who attacks her. However, as Plague is about to be killed, Eliah rescues her, having entered the fortress after hearing Angel scream. Plague then returns to hiding and takes care of the children who are terminally ill and an injured Angel. She attends announcement that Baron Van Abraham has seized control over the fellowship and is conducting an inquisition and reports this to Noble. She brings Angel and Eliah to the border along with the children freed from Baroness van Grantz. She meets to give Angel and Eliah to the knight in charge of Rabona, only to be told by Adam that the said knight, Diana, was dead. Plague leaves Angel and Eliah with George and returns to Noble's castle to deliver the Tears of fear for study.Category:Awakened Being Category:Noble's knights